Many users may share information and content through various communication mediums. In an example, a user may post a vacation photo to a social network to share with friends. In another example, users may express their thoughts through a microblogging service. In another example, users may share messages, images, videos, and/or other files through emails. In this way, users may communicate using email, text messages, instant messages, social network blogs, etc.
Certain information and/or content may be more or less relevant, appropriate, and/or interesting to share based upon a current context associated with a user. For example, if the user is composing an email to a friend while on vacation, a vacation photo may be more appropriate to share with the friend than if the user were composing an email to a work manager. In another example, if the user captures famous landmark photos and photos of local family owned craft shops that are off the beaten track, then the famous landmark photos may be more appropriate to send to the user's parents who have never seen such landmarks, while the photos of the local family owned craft shops may be more appealing to an artistic friend that routinely visits where the user is on vacation and thus has seen the landmarks several times already but not yet the local family owned craft shops.